The object of this research is to promote understanding of the abnormal hemoglobins - their incidence, structure, pathogenetic mechanisms, and clinical manifestations. Case finding is conducted by means of a survey of electrophoretically detectable hemoglobin abnormalities in the umbilical cord blood samples of babies born here, of a survey being conducted in Alabama, and by analysis of hemolysates of patients suspected of having hemoglobinopathies. When indications arise, structural studies of the hemoglobin are obtained, as well as clinical, hematologic, and genetic data. Intraerythrocytic precipitations are studied microscopically and analyzed for hemoglobin and globin. Methods of study include various kinds of electrophoresis, chromatography, microscopy and chemical analysis, as well as the standard hematologic and clinical techniques. The ultimate aims of the study are to better our understanding of the structure and function of normal hemoglobin and erythrocytes as well as the genetic diseases associated with the abnormal hemoglobins.